The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Senecio plant named ‘Sunsenerapi’. ‘Sunsenerapi’ is a distinct and unique variety, which is a dome-shaped plant with abundant branching, light purplish pink flowers, and a long blooming term.
There are many varieties of Senecio L. cultivated in the world. There are many cultivated varieties with flowers of a single color of white, pink, red, blue or violet. Some varieties have marginal variegation with off color parts.
The female parent used in the crossing to produce ‘Sunsenerapi’ is a clone of our own breeding line, Senecio cruentus, ‘8S-84e’ (not patented in the United States), which is a compact, dome-shaped plant, 16 cm in height. The stems are thick, 8.0 mm in diameter, with no anthocyanin coloration. The leaf is in a serrated heart form and moderate yellow green. The leaf size is medium, approximately 12.0 cm long and approximately 12.5 cm wide. The capitulum is single flowered and has white ray florets with white disk florets having no marginal variegation. ‘8S-84e’ has some scent.
The pollen parent used in the crossing to produce ‘Sunsenerapi’ is our breeding line (unnamed plant), Senecio heritieri (not patented or sold in the United States), which was originally introduced from England. Senecio heritieri is a high and dome-shaped plant, approximately 26 cm in height with abundant branching. Stems are approximately 5.1 mm in diameter, with no anthocyanin coloration. The leaf is in a serrated heart form and light yellowish green. The leaf size is small, approximately 5.5 cm long, approximately 6.3 cm wide. The capitulum is single flowered, having strong purple ray florets with vague white parts and strong reddish purple disk florets. Senecio heritieri has no scent.
The controlled crossing with a plant of Senecio cruentus ‘8S-84e’ and an unnamed plant of Senecio heritieri was conducted at Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan in February, 1999. Seedlings from this crossing were grown since September, 1999. Four strains were selected in January 2000 among them in view of flower color are earliness. After multiplication by tissue culture, the botanical characteristics of the selected new strains were tested in pots since September 2000, using parent varieties and ‘Sunsenere’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,162,) and ‘Midget’ (not patented in the United States) for comparison, since 2000. As a result, one strain was selected. It is confirmed that the instant plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This new variety of Senecio plant was named ‘Sunsenerapi’ (Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri).
The new variety of Senecio plant was asexually reproduced by cuttings at Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan.
Senecio cruentus, ‘8S-84e’, and the unnamed plant of Senecio heritieri are presently maintained at Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan.
In the following descriptions, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Colour Chart).
The botanical characteristics of the female parent plant Senecio cruentus, ‘8S-84e’, used in the crossing to produce ‘Sunsenerapi’ are as follows.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Dwarf compact.            Height.—Approximately 16 cm.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—Approximately 8.0 mm.            Color.—Moderate yellowish green (near R.H.S. No. 139C).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.            Branching.—Fair.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Internode length at the middle of main stem.—Approximately 0.5 cm.                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched where the basal part of the blade attaches to the petiole.            Depth of concavity of leaf margin.—Medium.            Type of convexity.—Acute.            Apex shape.—Obtuse.            Base shape.—Cordate.            Degree of undulation.—Fair.            Length.—Approximately 12.0 cm.            Width.—Approximately 12.5 cm.            Diameter of petiole.—Approximately 5.0 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Color of upper surface.—Moderate yellow green (near R.H.S. No.137C).            Color of reverse surface.—Grayish yellow green (near R.H.S. No.138B).            Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.—Absent.            Pubescence of upper surface.—Present.            Pubescence of reverse surface.—Dense.            Color of pubescence of reverse surface.—White.                            Flower cluster (gathering of corymbs):                                Shape of flower cluster.—Flat.            Diameter of flower cluster.—Approximately 20 cm.            Height of flower cluster.—Approximately 8 cm.                            Capitula:                                Transected shape of capitula.—Flat.            Diameter of capitula.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Diameter of disk entire capitula.—Approximately 1.2 cm.            Color of ray floret.—White (near R.H.S. No.155D).            Marginal variegation.—Absent.            Color of disk floret.—White (near R.H.S. No.155D).            Ray floret length.—Approximately 2.1 cm.            Ray floret width.—Approximately 1.0 cm.            Shape of ray floret.—Elliptical.            Lengthwise warp of ray floret.—Flat.            Concavity of ray floret tip.—Present.            Shape of ray floret tip.—Rounded.            Number of ray floret.—Approximately 13.            Number of disk floret.—Approximately 105.            Diameter of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 1.6 mm.            Length of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 2.4 cm.            Number of capitula per plant.—Approximately 75.            Scent.—Present.                            Phyllaries:                                Length.—Approximately 2.2 mm.            Color.—Moderate yellow green (near R.H.S. No.139C).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.                            Pistil:                                Color.—Light yellow (near R.H.S. No.11B).            Number.—1.            Type.—Style branches truncate (i.e., the top of the style is separated in two and the shape of the top is truncated).                            Stamen:                                Color.—Brilliant yellow (near R.H.S. No.12B).            Type.—5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments.                            Blooming period — January (sowing in August):    Hardiness:                                Cold.—Good.            Rain.—Good.            Heat.—Good.                            Resistance:                                Disease.—Good.            Insect.—Good.                        
The botanical characteristics of the male parent plant Senecio heritieri used in the crossing to produce ‘Sunsenerapi’ are as follows.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Dwarf compact.            Height.—Approximately 26 cm.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—Approximately 5.1 mm.            Color.—Very pale green (near R.H.S. No.128D).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.            Branching.—Abundant.            Type of primary lateral shoot.—Branch from every node.            Pubescence.—Dense.            Internode length at the middle of main stem.—Approximately 0.8 cm.                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched where the basal part of the blade attaches to the petiole.            Depth of concavity of leaf margin.—Medium.            Type of convexity.—Acute.            Apex shape.—Obtuse.            Base shape.—Cordate.            Degree of undulation.—Weak.            Length.—Approximately 5.5 cm.            Width.—Approximately 6.3 cm.            Diameter of petiole.—Approximately 4.2 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 7.5 cm.            Color of upper surface.—Light yellowish green (near R.H.S. No.136D).            Color of reverse surface.—Very pale green (near R.H.S. No.128D).            Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.—Absent.            Pubescence of upper surface.—Dense.            Pubescence of reverse surface.—Dense.            Color of pubescence of reverse surface.—White.                            Flower cluster (gathering of corymbs):                                Shape of flower cluster.—Uneven.            Diameter of flower cluster.—Approximately 18 cm.            Height of flower cluster.—Approximately 15 cm.                            Capitula:                                Transected shape of capitula.—Flat.            Diameter of capitula.—Approximately 4.8 cm.            Diameter of entire disk.—Approximately 0.9 cm.            Color of ray floret.—Strong purple (near R.H.S. No.81B).            Marginal variegation.—Present.            Diameter of off color part.—Approximately 1.3 cm.            Border of marginal variegation.—Vague.            Color of disk floret.—Strong reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.72A).            Ray floret length.—Approximately 2.2 cm.            Ray floret width.—Approximately 0.4 cm.            Shape of ray floret.—Rectangular.            Lengthwise warp of ray floret.—Flat.            Concavity of ray floret tip.—Present.            Shape of ray floret tip.—Acute.            Number of ray floret.—Approximately 13.            Number of disk floret.—Approximately 110.            Diameter of pedicel of the capitulum.—Approximately 1.2 mm.            Length of pedicel of the capitulum.—Approximately 2.5 cm.            Number of capitula per plant.—Approximately 35.            Scent.—Absent.                            Phyllaries:                                Length.—Approximately 3.1 mm.            Color.—Very pale green (near R.H.S. No.128D).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Present.                            Pistil:                                Color.—Strong reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.72A).            Number.—1.            Type.—Style branches truncate (i.e., the top of the style is separated in two and the shape of the top is truncated).                            Stamen:                                Color.—Strong reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.72A).            Type.—5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments.                            Blooming period — End of January (sowing in August).    Hardiness:                                Cold.—Good.            Rain.—Good.            Heat.—Good.                            Resistance:                                Disease.—Good.            Insect.—Good.                        
The botanical characteristics of a similar variety ‘Sunsenere’ (Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri) which was patented in the United States, used for examination as a comparison variety are as follows.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Semi-dwarf erect.            Height.—Approximately 25 cm.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—Approximately 5.0 mm.            Color.—Moderate yellowish green (near R.H.S. No.139C).            Anthcyanin coloration.—Present in parts of stem, e.g., can be seen at the part of peduncle.            Degree of anthocyanin coloration.—It is light grayish olive (near R.H.S. No.197A) at the part wherein anthocyanin is present, but it is moderate yellowish green (near R.H.S. No.138C) at the part where anthocyanin is absent.            Branching.—Abundant, i.e., approximately 9 to 11 branches.            Type of primary lateral shoot.—Branch from every node.            Pubescence.—Sparse.            Internode length at the middle of main stem.—Approximately 1.0 cm.                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched where the basal part of the blade attaches to the petiole.            Depth of concavity of leaf margin.—The maximum depth of concavity measured from the average convexity peak height is approximately 7 mm.            Type of convexity.—Acute.            Apex shape.—Obtuse.            Base shape.—Cordate.            Degree of undulation.—Weak.            Length.—Approximately 8.6 cm.            Width.—Approximately 10.3 cm.            Diameter of petiole.—Approximately 3.2 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 9.0 cm.            Color of upper surface.—Moderate yellow green (near R.H.S. No.137C).            Color of reverse surface.—Moderate yellow green (near R.H.S. No.138C).            Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.—Absent.            Pubescence of upper surface.—Dense.            Pubescence of reverse surface.—Dense.            Color of pubescence of reverse surface.—White.                            Flower cluster (gathering of corymbs):                                Shape of flower cluster.—Uneven.            Diameter of flower cluster.—Approximately 34 cm.            Height of flower cluster.—Approximately 22 cm.                            Capitula:                                Transected shape of capitula.—Flat.            Diameter of capitula.—Approximately 6.4 cm.            Diameter of entire disk.—Approximately 1.3 cm.            Color of ray floret.—Vivid reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.78A).            Marginal variegation.—Absent.            Color of disk floret.—Deep reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.80A).            Ray floret length.—Approximately 2.6 cm.            Ray floret width.—Approximately 0.8 cm.            Shape of ray floret.—Rectangular.            Lengthwise warp of ray floret.—Flat.            Concavity of ray floret tip.—Present.            Shape of ray floret tip.—Acute.            Number of ray floret.—Approximately 15-16.            Number of disk floret.—Approximately 130.            Diameter of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 1.2 mm.            Length of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 3.3 cm.            Number of capitula per plant.—Approximately 88.            Scent.—Present.                            Phyllaries:                                Length.—Approximately 1.2 mm.            Color.—Very pale green (near R.H.S. No.130D).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.                            Pistil:                                Color.—Vivid reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.80A).            Number.—1.            Type.—Style branches truncate (i.e., the top of the style is separated in two and the shape of the top is truncated).                            Stamen:                                Color.—Vivid reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.80A).            Type.—5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments.            Blooming period.—Start at the end of November or early December (cutting in July).                            Hardiness:                                Cold.—Good.            Rain.—Good.            Heat.—Good.                            Resistance:                                Disease.—Good.            Insect.—Good.                        
The botanical characteristics of a similar variety ‘Midget’, used for examination as a comparison variety are as follows.    Plant:                                Growth habit.—Dwarf.            Height.—Approximately 14 cm.                            Stem:                                Thickness.—Approximately 5.6 mm.            Color.—Moderate yellow green (near R.H.S. No. 139C).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Present.            Degree of anthocyanin coloration.—Medium.            Branching.—Fair.            Pubescence.—Dense.            Internode length at the middle of main stem.—Approximately 0.5 cm.                            Leaf:                                Whole shape.—Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched at where the basal part of the blade attaches to the petiole.            Depth of concavity of leaf margin.—Medium.            Type of convexity.—Acute.            Apex shape.—Acute.            Base shape.—Cordate.            Degree of undulation.—Fair.            Length.—Approximately 13.9 cm.            Width.—Approximately 10.3 cm.            Diameter of petiole.—Approximately 4.2 mm.            Length of petiole.—Approximately 4.7 cm.            Color of upper surface.—Grayish yellow green (near R.H.S. No.138A).            Color of reverse surface.—Grayish yellow green (near R.H.S. No.138B).            Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.—Absent.            Pubescence of upper surface.—Present.            Pubescence of reverse surface.—Dense.            Color of pubescence of reverse surface.—White.                            Flower cluster (gathering corymbs):                                Shape of flower cluster.—Flat.            Diameter of flower cluster.—Approximately 22 cm.            Height of flower cluster.—Approximately 8 cm.                            Capitula:                                Transected shape of capitula.—Fairly closed.            Diameter of capitula.—Approximately 3.2 cm.            Diameter of entire disk.—Approximately 0.8 cm.            Color or ray floret.—Vivid reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.74A).            Marginal variegation.—Absent.            Color of disk floret.—Strong reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.72A).            Ray floret length.—Approximately 1.5 cm.            Ray floret width.—Approximately 0.8 cm.            Shape of ray floret.—Elliptical.            Lengthwise warp of ray floret.—Flat.            Concavity of ray floret tip.—Present.            Shape of ray floret tip.—Acute.            Number of ray floret.—Approximately 13.            Number of disk floret.—Approximately 86.            Diameter of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 1.5 mm.            Length of pedicel of the first capitulum.—Approximately 2.5 cm.            Number of capitula per plant.—Approximately 180.            Scent.—Present.                            Phyllaries:                                Length.—Approximately 2.2 mm.            Color.—Moderate yellow green (near R.H.S. No.139C).            Anthocyanin coloration.—Absent.                            Pistil:                                Color.—Strong reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.72A).            Number.—1.            Type.—Style branches truncate (i.e., the top of the style is separated in two and the shape of the top is truncated).                            Stamen:                                Color.—Strong reddish purple (near R.H.S. No.72A).            Type.—5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments.                            Blooming period — January (sowing in August):    Hardiness:                                Cold.—Good.            Rain.—Good.            Heat.—Good.                            Resistance:                                Disease.—Good.            Insect.—Good.                        